He's Been Dealt With
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean's little cousin Blake is dropped off at Dean's place for the week, causing Dean to cancel his plans with his friends. Too bad Seth and Roman get a bit worried and come to see why. Now Dean, Seth, Roman, and Blake play a friendly game of poker. One-shot.


A/N: I got this idea from going on a website called Not Always Related. There was a post that said 'He's Been Dealt With' so I got this idea from that.

* * *

><p>Truth be told, Blake wasn't actually directly related to Dean. Their moms weren't sisters, but they were close friends, despite the ten-year age difference. So when Blake's mom, Christina had gotten pregnant when Dean was fifteen, he somehow ended up becoming the godfather or something. He ended up sort of raising Blake when he had turned four.<p>

So naturally when Dean has some days off, Christina somehow finds out and basically leaves Blake on his doorstep for three days.

"Sorry. Things popped up," Dean explained. He looked back at the fourteen year old sitting crossed-legged on the couch. Blake gave him a look that said something across the lines of 'are you fucking kidding me' and 'I'm not a thing.' Dean was sure that it was 'I'm not a thing' because Blake doesn't cuss, although his two weird friends do.

"Like what?" Roman asked, sounding suspicious and curious.

Dean panicked and blurted out, "No one speaks to the wizard." He hung up and lightly tossed his phone on the couch. "That went well, don't you think?"

Blake gave him the 'are you fucking kidding' look again, "No."

"That's why you're my favorite cousin," Dean said.

"I'm your only cousin," Blake countered.

"Which is why you're my favorite cousin," Dean said.

Blake gave him his 'I'm not impressed' look. "You had plans. Go ahead and have fun with your friends."

"I see them all the time. I rarely see you," Dean countered.

"Would you rather spend time with some people your own age?" Blake asked, "Or would you rather spend time with some fourteen year old?"

Dean saw what Blake was doing. Blake was trying to push him away, like how he was trying to push his own friends away. Yet his friends weren't going away that easily. Either Blake's friends were stubborn, cared deeply about him, or were just plain stupid, Dean didn't know.

"Is that a trick question?" Dean asked.

Blake sighed, "Go hang out with your friends. I'll be fine,"

"I know that's a lie," Dean said.

"Mom apologized," Blake said.

"No she didn't. She was all like, 'I'm sorry that you found him still breathing,'" Dean explained.

"Hurtful," Blake said, actually sounding a bit hurt.

"What do you expect? She got her parenting tips from my mom," Dean said.

* * *

><p>"Since when did you have a cousin?" Roman whispered to Dean.<p>

"Since my mom's best friend decided to get pregnant," Dean explained and looked back in the living room.

Seth and Blake were debating which Harry Potter character was the best. Right now it seemed they were a cross between Luna and Snape.

Dean grabbed a padded folding chair at the table and pushed it in. "Blake, push in the chairs."

"I would say sorry if I was," Blake replied.

Dean found a deck of cards and held it up. "Do any of you know how to play poker?"

* * *

><p>"You taught your cousin how to play poker?" Seth asked incredulously, as he was sitting in one of those camp chairs.<p>

"You're talking to the person that read the Song of Ice and Fire series to Blake when he was in the second grade." Dean countered, as he was sitting in one of those office chairs.

"You found out that book wasn't for young kids, yet you continued reading the books to him?" Roman asked, sounding scandalized. He was in the padded folding chair.

"He loved the books. Now he's waiting for 'The Winds of Winter' because he finished reading the Heroes of Olympus series," Dean explained.

"Now I'm waiting for October because the author is writing a Norse series," Blake said, leaning back in the beach chair.

"What series are you currently reading?" Seth asked.

"A book that deals with a skeleton detective, who happens to throw fireballs, and is a sorcerer," Blake described.

"Hey Dean," Seth and Roman said together.

"Punk," The three men said together, nodding.

"Sucks that the US didn't get the last six books though," Blake said.

"What is with the mismatched chairs?" Seth asked, finally asking the question that was sort of bothering him.

"I didn't have the money to buy the fucking set," Dean said, shuffling the cards.

"Sorry for asking," Seth said. "Just deal the cards." He wanted to get back on track.

"Why do I have to deal them? Why can't Blake deal the cards?" Dean whined.

"Because I can't shuffle correctly," Blake said.

"I'll teach you someday," Dean said, shuffling the cards.

"Finally," Seth and Roman said together.

"The strawberry Starburst represents the twenty-five dollars. The cheery Starburst is fifty dollars. The lemon is one-hundred dollars. The orange represents five-hundred dollars," Dean explained.

"Okay," The other three said together.

Dean noticed a picture he had on the wall. It looked like a picture of an eagle going to land on a log. _When did I get that picture?_ He noticed that he had passed out the cards already. "How many cards do you have?"

"I've only got six," Blake said confused, recounting the cards that he got.

"Seven," Roman said.

"Eight," Seth said, confused.

Blake looked at Dean, "You can't math!"

Seth and Roman looked at each other confused. Seth had a look of 'what the fuck did that mean' and Roman had a look of 'what the hell' on his face.

Seth and Roman looked at Dean, who just looked offended because someone criticized his math skills.

Blake had a look of 'did I just say that.'

Dean looked at Blake; eyes narrowed and replied with, "Yeah. Well, _you_ can't English!" He passed out the correct number of cards. "There, he's been dealt with," He sounded smug.

Seth put his elbow on the table and put his head on his hand. Roman rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Who goes first?" Blake asked.

"I'll go," Roman said.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that it took so long to get to the point.

I know that I got the value of poker chips wrong.

Also I never read the Song of Ice and Fire series, but I really want to.

The series with the skeleton detective is real and called Skulduggery Pleasant. It sucks that only the first three books was released in America, but not the other six.

I also have the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus books.

I also have the Harry Potter series too.

Now, I sound like an advertisement, so I'll go now.


End file.
